The Fiel of Flowers (Traduction)
by Timeye
Summary: Assise en cet étrange lieu fleuri, elle songe à lui. "Il m'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime. Il ne m'aime pas..." AllenxRoad TRADUCTION de "The Fiel of Flowers" de Cecil Serling (interprétation libre du résumé)


**NdT: (1)** Hello tout le monde~

Je tiens à vous demander pardon pour cette longue absence (longue à mon sens) '^'

J'a changé de PC, donc le temps de me réapproprier l'interface, le nouvel outil bureautique Word, faire le deuil de l'ancien...

Enfin bref, tout ça avait coupé mon envie d'écrire :c

Mais pour me faire pardonner, je reviens avec une traduction

 **(2)** Afin de respecter un ensemble grammaticalement cohérent, j'ai du procédé à quelques petites modifications.

(a) Ainsi, j'ai basculé certains passage au présent et/ou au plus-que-parfait, dans la deuxième partie du texte, afin d'avoir un seul et même temps d'écrit.

(b) Si certains passages semblent bancales, merci de me prévenir :3

 **(3)** Infos:

(a) Il s'agit d'un AllenxRoad, tout mignon et tous doux. (je suis fan de ce couple) ^^

Généralement, je n'aime pas les histoires où le thème principal est l'amour, mais je dois dire que cette fanfiction m'a particulièrement plus ^^

C'est pourquoi je la partage avec vous, après l'avoir traduite de la manière la plus fidèle possible et avec la permission de l'auteur.

Assez de blabla et passe à l'histoire :3

(b) **Gras:** Pour l'insistance (c'est un choix personnel)

 _Italique:_ Paroles rapportées

* * *

 **Lien de la fiction originale (enlever les *):** www.*fanfiction*.net*/s/*8351431/1/*The-Field-of-Flowers

 **Have a nice reading~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino et l** **'histoire appartient à Cecil Serling dont j'ai obtenu l'accord (je possède la traduction)**

* * *

 **The Field of Flowers**

 _Traduit par Timeye_

Quelque part au loin, on trouve un très étrange lieu. Le ciel n'y est pas bleu, les oiseaux n'y chantent pas et la lumière provient, seule, d'une flamme de bougie. Peut-être s'agit-t-il d'une autre dimension ou peut-être n'est-ce juste le rêve d'une quelconque personne ? Même la créatrice de ce monde n'en connaît pas la nature.

A sa manière, ce lieu est plaisant. C'est un champ de fleurs. Beaucoup d'entre eux donnent l'apparence d'avoir davantage de fleurs que d'herbes. Le champ entier est entouré d'arbres aux fascinants feuillages rosés. Il faudrait des heures pour pouvoir tous les admirer. Au-delà, rien. Si une personne se rendait au bout de ces arbres, alors elle n'y verrait rien. Aucun mot n'existe pour le décrire. Il ne s'agit pas d'un trou noir, car, après tout, un trou noir est « quelque chose ». Juste rien. Cependant, cette histoire ne concernant pas le néant se trouvant au-delà de ces arbres, retournons donc au champ de fleurs. Peu importe si elle est laide ou disgracieuse, une fleur y est acceptée. Même si cela n'a pas de sens, toute sorte de fleurs s'y trouve. De belles fleurs poussent près des laides. Petites côtoient les grandes. Tout s'assimile parfaitement d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y a des roses, des hortensias, des jacinthes et bien d'autres espèces encore. Même les mauvaises herbes y sont les bienvenues. C'est un pays merveilleux que le ciel parachève. Ce dernier offre un singulier spectacle. Rien de ce qu'il est donné de voir dans notre monde. Il se contorsionne et se déforme des morceaux disparaissent tandis qu'un nouveau ciel prend place dans le néant où l'ancien existait. C'est un tissage de noir et de couleurs inexistantes.

Ce lieu n'est pratiquement jamais perturbé. Seule une personne y déjà venu. Un humain. Combien même elle déteste ça, elle n'en demeure pas moins une personne comme les autres, bien qu'un peu spécial. L'unique raison pour laquelle elle se rend dans ce monde onirique, fait ironique, est qu'il s'agit d'une humaine, avec des sentiments humains.

Assise au centre du jardin, elle se trouve entourée par les fleurs.

« Il m'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. » Sa douce voix angélique coupe le silence régnant en cet étrange lieu, pendant qu'elle arrache les pétales d'une fleur particulièrement attrayante. La jeune fille n'est qu'une enfant. Grâce à la vacillante lumière des bougies flottant autour, on distingue sa peau pâle et ses cheveux bleus hérissés. Elle ne porte qu'une simple robe blanche sans chaussures, ni chaussettes ni accessoires. Le symbole de l'innocence. Mais elle n'est pas un ange. Elle est un Noah, un assassin. Et, même si cela est souvent oublié, elle demeure encore une humaine. Un surhomme mais un humain quand même.

Et comme n'importe quel autre humain, elle est tombée amoureuse.

« Il m'aime » Elle hésite avant d'enlever le dernier pétale. « Il ne m'aime pas » L'air d'indifférence présent sur son visage n'a pas changé. Elle ne pensait à rien en faisant ça. Elle tend juste la main et arrache une autre fleur.

« Il m'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. » De délicats petits pétales tombent sur le dessus du croissant amas de fleur en face de la fille. Autour d'elle, tout n'est plus que saleté. Elle arrache et dégarnit les fleurs depuis un certain temps maintenant.

« Il ne m'aime pas. » dit-elle en tirant sur le dernier pétale de la fleur bleue qu'elle tient.

Elle ne peut plus cueillir de fleurs elle doit légèrement se déplacer pour en obtenir d'autre puisqu'elle a détruit toutes celles étant autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle étend son petit corps pour tenter d'attraper une autre fleur, le vent souffle doucement. Il disperse les pétales, se trouvant devant elle, à travers la saleté. Elle arrache une autre fleur tout en regardant le nom écrit par les pétales. C'est son nom. Le nom de celui dont elle est amoureuse.

Allen Walker.

La jeune fille fixe pendant un moment le nom formé par les pétales. Elle pense à ce garçon. Elle se souvient de leur première rencontre, d'avoir poignardé son œil, de l'avoir embrassé, de l'avoir vu poignardé son oncle bien-aimé. En cet instant, tous ses souvenirs traversent son esprit. C'est alors qu'elle recommence à dégarnir la fleur de ses pétales.

« Il m'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. » Elle répète cette action encore et encore et encore, enlevant uns à uns les pétales, mais lorsque la fleur est entièrement démantelée, les fragiles pétales arrachés lui murmurent sans cesse : « **Il ne t'aime pas** »

* * *

Elle pousse un profond soupir en cueillant la dernière fleur du jardin. C'est une jolie chose plein de pétales. Elle observe le terrain qu'elle vient juste de détruire. Pétales et tiges jonchent partout. Il y en a tant qu'il est impossible de voir la saleté qu'ils recouvrent. Elle s'assit sur les doux pétales. Elle a dû passer énormément de temps ici pour épétaler chaque fleur. Sa famille va probablement se demander où elle est. La jeune fille constate que cela lui importe peu. Elle veut juste terminer ça. Elle termine juste de dégarnir cette ultime fleur de ses pétales. Après, elle s'en ira.

Elle commence à enlever les pétales, lentement et délibérément.

« Il m'aime. » Elle commence à songer au garçon qui hante ses pensées. Il est si différent des autres personnes. Une chevelure blanche comme neige. Une cicatrice rouge avec un pentacle. Son amour, à la fois pour les humais et pour les Akumas. Son désir de ne pas tuer l'humain, juste la mémoire du Noah. Il est non seulement un exorciste mais aussi un Noah. Il peut voir l'âme des Akumas. Elle aime à quel point il était différent des autres humains.

« **Il ne m'aime pas**. » Elle songe à leur premier affrontement, dans cette ville de rembobinage. Elle avait séché l'école pour voir cet Allen Walker dont le Comte parlait. Elle se souvient lui avoir dit quelque chose auquel elle ne croyait pas : _Nous sommes les vrais apôtres choisis par Dieu._

Elle se souvient lui avoir raconté qu'elle était humaine, fait qu'elle détestait (elle valait mieux que ces voyous) : _Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Tu ne crois pas que je sois humaine ?_ Elle se souvient l'avoir enlacé : _C'est chaud, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on touche un autre humain ?_

Puis elle avait attrapé son bras qui voulait l'attaquer et avait poignardé son œil… : _Je me moque de tuer ces humains insignifiants. Je déteste juste ce monde, peuplé d'êtres sans valeurs. Vous devriez tous juste mourir et disparaître._ Mais pas lui. Allen est différent. Il avait tellement été en colère lors de la perte de l'âme d'un Akuma. Il avait pleuré puis, l'avait détestée. Il l'avait détestée pour avoir détruit cette âme, cependant, il n'avait pas tiré. Car elle était humaine. _Tu es si gentil, Allen._ Elle ne l'aimait pas encore. Elle l'avait juste été intéressée par lui. L'ombre d'un minuscule sourire nait sur ses lèvres. « Comme c'est drôle », pense-t-elle, « C'est comme ça que tout a commencé »

« Il m'aime. » Depuis leur première bataille, elle ne cesse de penser à lui. Il vient dans son esprit aux moments les plus inattendus. Si son oncle joue avec elle, elle sera embêtée. Elle lui jettera la poupée et cela lui rappellera l'exorciste qu'elle avait déguisé. Elle se rappellera alors de lui puis il restera coincé dans son esprit. Plus elle pense à lui, plus elle désire le voir. De plus, son cœur s'emplit d'un étrange sentiment dès qu'elle y songe. A son insu, Allen est devenu son obsession.

« **Il ne m'aime pas** » Elle se rappelle du jour où elle apprit que son oncle l'avait tué. Sa réaction l'avait confuse. Elle s'était sentie… triste ? Elle ne comprend pas comment cet humain, un exorciste de surcroit, a pu trouver si facilement le chemin vers une partie de son cœur. Ça l'avait irrité, cependant, elle avait continué à être elle-même, cette fille de bonne humeur. Malheureusement, peu importe ses efforts, elle ne peut s'arrêter de penser à lui. Au fil du temps, elle a accepté cet amour envers l'exorciste, différent de celui porté à une poupée, en réalisant qu'elle avait été particulièrement heureuse en apprenant qu'il avait survécu à l'attaque de son oncle. Après tout (son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée), Allen est plutôt mignon.

« Il m'aime » L'un des moments de l'ancienne Arche fait partis de l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs : elle avait embrassé Allen. Son oncle avait même été surpris. Car, mis à part le Comte, elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Elle avait fait le rapport puis étonnement, elle avait alors réalisé combien elle aimait le garçon. Cependant, elle ne s'en soucie pas. Elle rit en repensant à la tête de son oncle. _Road, que fais-tu… ? Aimes-tu tant que ça ce garçon ?_ Allen la rend heureuse. Lui seul, un exorciste, est capable de lui sourire, elle, un Noah. Il lui faut juste maintenant trouver une solution pour que l'amour entre deux ennemis puisse opérer.

« **Il ne m'aime pas**. » Son sourire se fane et son rire s'éteint devant ce nouveau flot de pensées. Ce garçon lui cause des problèmes comme sa famille. Elle devrait le haïr pour ce qu'il leur fait, et d'une certaine façon, elle le fait. Il leur devient difficile de continuer à obéir au Comte sans le contester. Il fait ressortir leur côté humain. Il affecte par ailleurs son pauvre oncle. Lui qui avait toujours apprécié les humains. Allen avait rendu cela encore plus difficile. Quand ce dernier s'était apprêté à le poignarder… _Tout va bien_. Voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Mais c'est faux ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Allen n'a pas le droit de les traiter comme ça. Le Comte fait une dépression à cause du Quatorzième, son oncle est déboussolé, et elle, est assise depuis Dieu-sait-combien-de-temps dans un champ de fleur en train de dégarnir chacune d'elle.

« Il m'aime. » Elle continue cependant à l'aimer. Elle soupire, sa colère disparait lentement. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est si gentil et tente de faire ce qui est juste. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils en songeant à ses actions actuelles. Il fuit tout le monde, puisqu'il veut faire ce qui est juste même en ayant un Noah coincé avec lui. C'est ridicule qu'elle, son ennemie, puisse voir qu'il reste du côté de l'Ordre tandis que ses « propres » amis ne semble même pas le remarquer.

Elle observe la fleur au creux de sa main. Seuls quelques pétales ont été enlevés.

« Il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime. Il ne m'ai-»

Elle fixe la fleur en suspendant son geste. Il ne reste que deux petits pétales rouges retirer. Ces dernières semblent la scruter, l'implorant d'achever son travail.

« Il ne m'aime pas. » Elle enlève un pétale en murmurant

 **« Il m'aime »**

Et le dernier pétale est emporté par la douce brise.


End file.
